


Your Faith in Me

by JasnNCarly



Category: All My Children
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: When tragedy strikes, Liza makes a deal with the devil.





	Your Faith in Me

There had been a tragic accident, multiple cars involved, and doctors were scarce. Tough decision had to be made, but Liza was clear.  
  
“I want David in that room and working with my daughter. If you deny me that, I swear this hospital will see a lawsuit that makes world records!”  
  
When they dissipated, reluctantly agreeing to allow him to do his job, his eyes met those possessed by his only true friend. It would’ve been easy to let anyone down except her.   
  
He took Liza’s hand in his, making one bold and solid promise, “I won’t let her die.”


End file.
